


The Baby

by Ryu406717



Series: Meanie Drafts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Kim Mingyu, Sub Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717
Summary: ...When something unsual happened to his roommate, Wonwoo realized it but he doesn't know what the cause of it.But, later, he would knew...
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Meanie Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886980
Kudos: 22





	The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's kinda spoiler for this story but, hell, YES, this is for mpreg!gyu reader!!!
> 
> I'm back with my dom!wonxsub!gyu thing.
> 
> I am a hard stan for them.

~~~

Mingyu opened his eyes then sighed.

Today's schedule was pretty dense, so he woken up to took a bath then cooked things for his breakfast and lunch box.  
Just don't ask about his roommate. He didn't even care. Also the someone who followed him everywhere he goes.

After he was done prepared his lunch box lectures things into his bagpack, that someone sat on his roommate's bed when his roommate took a bath.

""Hey. I know you can see me.""  
Mingyu stayed silence.  
""And I know you also can hear me.""

Mingyu sighed hard.

"What do you want?" Mingyu asked HIM.

""Are you really a shaman?"" That BOY asked instead answer his question.  
"No."  
""And then why could you talk to me—""

"Mingyu? Who were you talking to?"

It's when he come out from the bathroom and saw Mingyu talking with... eum.. Wonwoo didn't know about that. Because it's only Mingyu and him in their shared room. 

"No one."  
"Oh. Okay then."

Mingyu stepped out the door but he came back for a moment.

"There's some food in the kitchen. Finish them." Mingyu said as he closed the door.  
"Okay. Thanks, Gyu."

Thesis preliminaries class should have been done easily for Mingyu. 

But, today was felt different. He felt like nothing of today's lessons has goten up in his brain. He didn't feel good. The longer he stayed, the pain in his head was increased. He couldn't even focused on his classes.  
Although he got nauseous, he didn't go to the toilet or even health room.

———

"Hyungdeul! Try this! I tried to make a Chocolate Cookies last night." Seungkwan approached his three seniors with his two friends and take a seat.  
"Wow. This is really good!" Seokmin gave him compliments.  
"Yes. Seokmin was right. This is good. Is this for free?" Minghao chewed the cookies bright smiled.  
"Yes. It is free. Because it's the first trial. Hehe. My mom's trying to have some new menu for preordered foods."  
"Oh. How do you feel, Mingyu hyung? You do like chocolate, right?" Vernon assured him  
"Uh-hm. I like it. It's tasty."

Mingyu smelled the cookies.

"Hmm.. This also smelles good. Like you know, chocolate could make anyone relieved. You didn't use something synthetic for the smells, right?" Mingyu gave comments for the cookies.  
"Yes, you're right hyung. I'm using the nearly dark chocolate. It's chocolate taste good but the smell wasn't really strong and—"

Seungkwan's words were stopped when Mingyu suddenly got up from his seat and slightly touching his chest.

"I.. I am sorry. I gotta go. Your cookies were really tasty, Kwan."  
"Wow. It's like you've got more busy with your last year in this university, Mingyu." Minghao giggly smiled.  
"Or do you just make yourself busy?" Seokmin teased him.  
"And why the hell this two hyung won't let Mingyu hyung live in peace?" Dino rolled his eyes.

Just actually Mingyu was gone to the toilet and get in to one of the stalls.  
He locked the door and hurriedly opened the closet. Don't even care if his bagpack was thrown onto the floor. 

Mingyu felt nauseous so he might be throwing up.

Chocolate will always been his favorite. But not this time. Even just a smell, it makes him nauseous and dizzy.  
His breathes were getting heavy and heavier and he was sweating a little too much.

He was fall sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the toilet door.

———

It's been one week since Mingyu starting to hate somethings with chocolates on it. Not just for chocolate, he was even avoiding foods that actually his favorite before.

Mingyu even start loosing his focus on learning things in classes because of the dizziness or nausea that suddenly came. But at least he still could write things and record the lectures.

———

Fortunately, today was a bit free for Mingyu and his friends. Wonwoo, Woozi, Jun, and Hoshi also has been got back from their fieldwork in other city.

It's the first time Wonwoo seen Mingyu for a few days. He realized that Mingyu wasn't eating well. Not like the time he has been.

'Something's wrong with him..What is it? Why?' Wonwoo thought.

Oh, no. Someone pass through him and he smelt something he avoided these days. The dizziness has coming up to him.

"I gotta go." Mingyu said then left them immediately.  
"Okay, Mingyu."  
"Be careful, hyung!"

Mingyu directly gone for the library.

He was hoping that the silence and the books' smells could help him keep off the dizziness or nauseous or things that strangely happen to him.

It surely helped though.. but—

"Oh. Finally, I found you. Eh—"

Wonwoo found Mingyu that just reading a book while standing in front of the shelves. He worriedly approached Mingyu as he saw Mingyu was trembling and his eyes getting more red.

"Wait. Gyu? Did THEY disturb you again?"  
"No."  
"Then why— Gyu?"  
"H-hyung.."

Wonwoo's words got cut off when Mingyu lost his balance and consciousness.

"Hey.. Mingyu? It isn't funny." Wonwoo embraced Mingyu on the floor.  
"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo's scream has made the readers in the library had their eyes on him.

He immediately carried Mingyu on his back even though he knows that Mingyu had the bigger, taller and heavier body than him.

Come on..

He was panicked. He didn't have time to have a thought on it.

"OPEN THE DANM DOOR!"

—

"Congratulations, Mr. Kim. You are pregnant. The infant in your womb was growing greatly for three months."

The doctor just made them shocked and silenced.

"Mingyu? Pregnant?"  
"Yes, Mr. Jeon."

Awkwardly silenced. Wonwoo lost his words.

"Uhm.. So.. what should I do, doctor? It's my first pregnancy. I don't have anything to be prepared." Mingyu broke the silence calmly.

Doctor Shin smiled to the newly mother.

"Be relaxed, Mr. Kim. This is also my first experience for having Male-pregnancy patient. But I will have the association with a few doctor inside and even outside this country for this case. Before that, I have this book for you two to read. The prohibitions and suggetions were written there. But this time, I should let you know that the nausea and dizziness will stayed for a few days or even weeks. It depends. It's normal. Just, when there is something unusual, you have to check to the doctor immediately."

Doctor Shin gave a book to Mingyu.

"One thing.. Mr. Kim also have to be aware of his health condition. Those everything was hopefully will prevent the negative impacts for the infant and the mother."  
"Okay, Doctor. Thank you."

"So.. Thank you, Doctor Shin. I think I have to go with him." Wonwoo cut everything at once.  
"Yes, Mr. Jeon. Please, keep Mr. Kim and the baby save and healthy."

—

Wonwoo brought Mingyu but he didn't tell Mingyu where the place he is going to. No one said anything during the trip. Mingyu felt Wonwoo was getting angry because he didn't say anything, it's really unusual for this Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo stopped the car at the parking for the Park near their dorm. Wonwoo just gestured Mingyu to come out from the car.  
Wonwoo sat on one of the bench in front of the river, near the big tree. And Mingyu sat after him on his side. They even could see the moon and the stars.

They just stay silenced.

Mingyu was getting scared. It worries him so much.

It's like his baby felt it too so he felt a slight pain on his stomach.

He stroked his flattie bump gently to get calmer.

—

"If.. If you don't sure about this.. It's okay.. I am sure I could keep the baby by myself. I.. I can't assure you who.. who is.. this baby's father..." Mingyu softly said and made Wonwoo taken aback.

Wonwoo turned his body to face Mingyu.

"What?"  
"I can keep—"  
"No, Gyu. No."

Wonwoo shook his head.

"You can keep the baby alone? Surely not."

"I am sure the baby here is my baby, Gyu. Our baby. It's just.. It's just not like what I thought."  
"You mean, having a child from a woman, hyung?"  
"No. That's not what I meant. I mean.. you and me. Why was you the one who get pregnant, Gyu? Why it wasn't me?" Wonwoo avoided Mingyu's gaze. "We.. we both done it with knowing that no one of us could get pregnant. But why not me? I gave you too much trouble for you to bear.. Gyu.. I am sorry.. I shouldn't have—"

Before Mingyu cut Wonwoo's words, he was sweetly giggling.

"Ssshht.. Look at me, Hyung. Look at me.." Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's left cheek and look at his eyes intensely. He showed his sweetest smile to lessen Wonwoo's solicitudes. The smile that made Wonwoo was breathing unusually.

"This .. this is not a trouble, hyung.. It's a miracle.. And.. I will be okay, hyung.. Trust me.. I am okay.. I'll do it for our child.. For the baby that would be born in a few months from now.. And for the more important to me.." Mingyu stroked Wonwoo's cheek gently. "..it's for you, Hyung. Because I love you the most.."

"No. No. No." Wonwoo take Mingyu's hand in his handful grip. "I am the one who love you more, Gyu. Don't even try to beat me."

Mingyu was giggling cutely so that Wonwoo smiled. He slowly coming closer to each other's face and Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's lips for awhile. They keep their foreheads touching after their kisses.

"Let's get married." Wonwoo said in a time.  
"Wh-what?" Mingyu got taken aback and look at Wonwoo's eyes questioningly.  
"We got our rings.. Church.. Engagement."  
"Hyung.. I know what married means." Mingyu rolled his eyes.  
"So, what's up?"  
"I.. I just.. I don't know.. Uhm.. You didn't ask me.. And it gets me startled, hyung. I-I was shocked.. I am happy.. I really am. But.. I don't know.. My heart is going to explode.. My stomach.. I felt a slight pain on my stomach.."

Wonwoo was chuckled.

"Oh my goodness.." Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheeks and rubbed their noses. "Why are you became more cute, Gyu? It's illegal. You are more dangerous for my heart. I feel like I want to eat you." Wonwoo sent kisses to Mingyu's lips.  
"HYUNG!"

TUKK

"Ouch. Why did you flick my forehead, babe?" Wonwoo winced.

Mingyu rolled his eyes again.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into his embrace. He hugged Mingyu from the backside so that Mingyu's back was leaning on Wonwoo's chest. Their hands were holding on each other.

Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's hand. Mingyu replied him with a kiss on his cheek.

Wonwoo was barely seen Mingyu doing sweet things. So? Thanks to the baby I guess.

Mingyu snuggled his head on Wonwoo's neck so Wonwoo placed his chin on his head.

They enjoyed the night with a smile spread beautifully on their face. Don't even care what the dorm minister will do to them in the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the story~
> 
> And yes, my laptop was suck at typing xD
> 
> This story actually a horror genred fanfiction. Yes, you can read it at this account. The one titled "THE BOY", but I haven't finished them yet.


End file.
